Somebody That I Used To Know
by Little Miss T writes
Summary: What do you do when your best friend gets engaged and you don't even know the guy, or do you? Follow Rose, as she balances her current life with her past and tries to make the best of a situation that would be her worst nightmare. Rated M for swearing, lime/lemons in a few chapters and alcohol/smoking/pot
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There are three things that happen when you're best friend gets engaged. First, you squeal in happiness and fawn over her ostentatious 3 carat diamond ring. Second, after she leaves, you break down in despair over your own love life or lack there of. Third, she asks you to be her maid of honor and drags you to a dinner party at said fiance's house with his friends and family.

So here I am dressed in a chic dark blue cocktail dress, wearing extremely high heels and driving to an estate in suburb LA to meet my best friend's fiance for the first time. Weird, I know, I mean being her best friend, I should have known the man she was dating. Apparently, It was a whirlwind courtship, they met a month ago, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. I hope he is as great a guy as she says he is, I'd hate to see her hurt again.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was here. I walked up to the door, with a bottle of Cristal and was met by Vasilisa Dragomir, the blushing to-be bride and my best friend.

"I'm so glad you came, Rose" She said hugging me and air kissing both my cheeks. I repeated the gesture before replying, " As your maid of honor, it's my duty to respond to your every command princess."

"Funny, Rose." She said shaking her head before continuing, " Although you should know that Christian's the best man."

"Christian, my cousin christian." I said shocked. If Christian was the best man then, no it couldn't be him. Last I heard they weren't even speaking to each other.

" Sorry, Liss, Chris and I haven't spoken to each other in almost 4 years, It's a bit of a shock." I told her

"Tell me about it, I haven't seen him for a decade, I was surprised too, he looks good."

"Vasilisa Sabina Dragomir, stop drooling over my cousin, you are going to get married." I told her in a fake offended voice.

She giggled and took me to the bar where I saw my worst nightmare. All 6ft 7inches of him, impeccably dressed in a tux. He turned around and I was met with the same chocolate brown eyes that have haunted me for the better part of a decade. I was lost in thoughts and memories until I heard the words that completely shattered my heart

"Rose, meet my fiance, Dimitri Belikov."

_XOX_

**AN: Hey, I hope you guys like it. It is a controversial theme but...  
You guys might have realized that english is not my first language so, I make quite a few errors, I need a beta reader, any volunteers, please PM me. Also, I don't live in the US and my geography is a bit week, don't be offended if I get anything wrong.**

**XOXO  
Little Miss T**


	2. Chapter 1: Now

**AN: This chapter starts a couple of hours before the Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters or a few lines that I have used in the chapter. All of those are owned by the amazing Richelle Meade who allows us to play with her characters using FanFiction**

* * *

**Now, February 20, 2015  
****Noon**

"People say I have had it easy, I am a natural, my parents are rich etc. Maybe I have got it easier but that does not mean that I haven't worked hard for any opportunity that was given to me. I am the CEO and main designer at the couture label "Roza". I am still coming up and establishing myself although I am much further ahead than those who I went to college with. Yes, having a rich dad with connections has helped but it was only a part of it, a very minor part. The major part has been the sleepless nights, stitching every major outfit by hand, countless hours spent with a sketchpad coming up with something that didn't already exist, traveling from city to city to attend fashion shows and fairs. These last few years haven't been easy but it is what I need to do to achieve my dreams and it is what you will need to do to achieve yours." I finished my speech for the senior class at my old high school. Every year the school invites some of the alumni to talk to the senior class and guide them. At the age of 26, them inviting me was a great honor. Luckily, for the both of us, LA fashion week had just ended so I was already in town. I also had a photo shoot for the new catalogue scheduled here.

Now, you must be wondering more about me, well, we'll get to that. This is my story, the story of how my life became the most complicated mess of emotions. I'll get to the mess later but first let me tell you about the few important people in my life.

Vasilissa "lissa" Dragomir, my best friend, my sister and the one person I'd do anything for. She has been my rock since the beginning. When my parents decided to divorce when I was 7, lissa and her family took care of me. Even when my own mother couldn't make it to important events in my life, lissa's mom always did. And now she's getting married, to someone I don't even know. Someone who she met less than a month ago, ridiculous, I know. But if she's happy and he's a good guy then who am I to say anything. We'll find out tonight if he's worthy or not.

Then there is Andre Dragomir, Lissa's brother. I have refused to speak to him because he introduced Lissa and mystery guy but one, won't tell me anything and two, won't stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Even Avery, his wife, who doesn't agree with me about anything, agrees that Lissa is making a bad decision. But to be fair, she has never met this guy either.

Then are my dear old parents, long story short, they love each other but also can't stand to be in the same room together. Dad spoils me, mom hates it. To be fair, he only saw me during the summers from when I was 7 until I was 18, some bull shit custody arrangement. I have my issues with the 'rents but then again, who doesn't?

I have more family too, but they aren't that important as of now, right now I have to be a good best friend and Maid of honor.

* * *

**Now, right after the prologue, 20th evening  
Previously, " Rose, Meet my fiance, Dimitri Belikov"**

"Rose Mazur, Pleasure to meet you again." He said looking straight into my eyes. No, these weren't the eyes that haunted me, these were cold, calculative without an ounce of emotion to them. The eyes that haunted me were warm, full of love that melted me into a pile of mush or a hot mess with just one look.

"Dimitri, the pleasure is all mine." I replied back. If this was the game that he wanted to play, then game on bitch, game on.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Asked Lissa.

"Liss, Our dads were business partners, or did you forget." I told her. Abe Mazur, my father was business partners in the hotel business with Stefan Belikov. Since my parents were divorced, I lived with my mom for most of my life and saw my dad only once a year, generally in Turkey or Russia, where he operated from.

"Sorry for your Loss Dimka, I heard about Stefan." I told him. Though he and I both knew that I was not sorry and neither was he that the old bastard died.

"Thank you Roz-se." he said and for the first time I saw a flair of emotion in those cold eyes.

"Great," said Lissa, "I'm so glad you guys know each other, whew, I thought it was going to be completely awkward." She said, not knowing exactly how awkward it would be.

"Now, Dimitri, you two can catch up later, I have got people to introduce you to." She told him before dragging me away.

I took that moment to compare this Dimitri with the one from my memories. He looked good, my memories hadn't done him justice. He was like a fine liquor, only getting better with age. His face had become more angular, his features more pronounced. His once lanky, overly tall body was now well built and muscled. He had a stubble as if he hadn't shaved for days. He was hot and he was not mine. He was my best friend's fiance. I needed a stiff drink and a cigarette but I'd have to make do with this glass of merlot until I could get away from Lissa.

She introduced me to her friends from UCLA, her new social circle, people from her charities, some of Dimitri's friends, some of our old acquaintances and more. After an exhaustive 45 minutes of meet and greet and 2 glasses of wine, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed a cigarette and soon.

"Liss, excuse me, I have to make a phone call." I told her

She laughed and told me to come back quickly and stop being a workaholic for once.

On my way to find some place to smoke, I ran into my dear old cousin

"Hey Cuz" he said and nodded towards me

"Hey Chris!" I replied back, hating the awkwardness. We used to be really close as kids and as teenagers and as adults, up until a few years ago, when I did something that he couldn't forgive me for.

"Rosemarie Mazur." said a familiar voice.

"Sydney Sage," I replied back and was engulfed in a tight hug by one of my former closest friends.

I also saw a few more familiar faces in the dead silent group.

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time." I said looking at Mason Ashford, one my old friends ( well Dimitri's friend)

The group then broke out into collective smiles and embraced me as one of them.

"Good to see that you haven't changed much Rose," said Eddie, another close friend. I just grinned at them before excusing myself.

"Hey Chris, do you know where I can make a private phone call, preferably outside." I asked him.

He took me upstairs and led me to one of the rooms' balcony and knowing that I needed to be alone, he left.

I collapsed against the wall and looked outside, it was a beautiful house, I admired the view as I lit one camel and took a drag, letting the nicotine calm my nerves.

I was halfway done with my cigarette when I heard someone talking to me. "Since when do you smoke?" He said in his beautifully accented voice.

I shrugged, "Occasionally, since a couple of years." I replied back

"Hanging out with Adrian too much, are we?" He said with a slightly strained voice before asking me for my cig. I handed it to him before replying, "Stalking me, are we?"

He gave me a ghost of a smile before taking a drag. "I smoked occasionally back then too, since when do you smoke anything that's not pot?" I asked him

"I don't," he replied before handing me back my cigarette and leaving me there, in a dazed state.

Instead of calming my nerves, the whole encounter with Dimitri, had made me even more anxious. I couldn't be here, I couldn't see him be all lovey dovey and in love with anyone else, let alone, lissa.

I went back downstairs, found Andre and hung out with him for the rest of the evening. One thing I did notice was that all of his family were suspiciously missing, from what I remembered, they were a closed knit bunch and for him to throw an engagement party without them there... Something was wrong and I-

No rose, I mentally scolded myself, I will not get into this more than I already am. For whatever reason his family is not there, it's not my concern

* * *

**AN: Like it? Didn't like it? Please review, your reviews make my day and make me want to write more and write quicker. Thank you guys for reviewing. Yes, this is a Romitri story.**


End file.
